Together Forever
by Livia Proserpina Winchester
Summary: Phoebe and Cole are the leaders on the demonic underworld.
1. Together Forever

Phoebe, her heart full of worry, blink alongside the Seer to Cole's house, to witness Cole and the Seer in the air above the Grimoire. Cole, his eyes rimmed red, looks as though he's being strangled. As they get there Phoebe spotsCole, a flash evil demonic anger surging throughh her body. With a surge of anger, she vaquishes the wizard, causnig Cole to fall down, tears forming in his eyes.

"Why Phoebe, why? That was our last chance to be together, our last chance.Now we can't be together. He was our last chance,"

**"**No it wasn't." Without any warning, Paige, Leo, and Piper orb in to see Cole in Phoebe's arms, with the Grimoire on the table.

"Oh, thank god we found you," said Paige, not knowing what was about to happen, You can't stay with him. You need to come back."

"It's too late."

Leo asks, "What do you mean? What are you talking about?" As the words leave his mouth, Phoebe slowly glides over to the table where the Grimoire lies. She reaches down to close the book, looking out of the corner of her eye at the shocked expressions of her sisters.

"I tho-thought only evil could touch that."

"Phoebe," Piper said, the temper and fear rising in her voice," please tell me that you cast a reversal spell on that book or something, because if you're trying to say what I think you are then-" but she never got to finish her sentence. When Phoebe got back over to Cole, she looked at Piper speaking and then blew her, along with Paige and Leo, across the room, so that they hit the hall.

"You always did talk too much. Now, I'm embracing my new destiny. Screwv the damn power of three. My life is with Cole, and there's nothing you can do to change that." As she says these words, Piper lifts up her hand to freeze her, but Phoebe soon erupts it in flames.Before another word is said though, Leo quickly orbs Piper back home, healing her on the way.

"They always were too annoying," Cole gets out, in between their passionate kisses. Phoebe stops, reaches her hands up to his long slender face, then kisses him once more, as they flame down to the coronation.


	2. Anneau de Marissa

"Come on, witch, talk!" Phoebe screamed in annoyance. This witch had been tortured for hours, but sejust wouldn't talk. Phoebe needed information and she wanted it now. No, she needed it now. It was vital for her and Cole to be able to be together.

"Tell me where it is or I swear I will torture you until the day I die, and I'm very, very young," she finished. In a response the half-dead tortured young witch, just wouldn't give up. She wouldn't make it easy for herself. Like not saying anything will help her, Phoebe thought to herself.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Billie," she said in the lowest of voices.

"I'm sorry speak up, dearie. All this anger that could and probably will be directed to your torture is wearing my ears down. So speak up!"

"Bilie," he repeated only in a voice that Phoebe could hear. Oh, how long it had been since she tortured someone. Phoebe could feel the adrenaline rushing through her body. She could sence that the witch wsa in pain, was being tortured, and by her no less, and yer, she did nothing about it. Oh, the thought made her very heart soar.

"Honey," Cole said walking into the room. Before continuing over towards her, he looked around before returning back to Phoebe," What are you doing?' he says in two simple little words.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. This witch just won't cooperate with me. Torture doesn't work, and neither does threatening. For a moment Phoebe just stares at her, thinking of what to do. She then beggins to prowl around her, life a tiger circling it's prey.

"Honey," she says beginning to talk once more with Billie,"just tell me where it is, and I'll leave you alone. Hey, if you hurry, I might even erase your memories of this cruel torture."

"Nothing you do can erase these memories, you evil little witch!" Before she knew what she was doing she slapped her across the face so had, her nails broke the skin, leaving a small trace of blood.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby," she said, turning her head to the side back and forth. Suddenly, without any warning, she licked the girls blood off the side of her face. "Mnn," she says walking backward into Cole's arms, "I always wondered how demons could do that. Y'know it. I think it's disusting. You should make a law to ban it."

For a minute she just stood there in Cole's arms, wondering how long this would last before she had to tell him. "Cole," she began, "the reason I summoned you was to ask if you could get me Raynor's power. Ya know the one where you kinda go into a coma, and he searches your brain for information. I kinda need it. Badly."

"Honey, you still haven't told me what information you need. And I might not be able to get that power if I don't know what for," he said with a sly grin.

"Well there are other ways to persuade people to do things," she replied pulling him close to her so their lips were an inch apart. She knew that seduction was his weakness.

With a groan, he pulled himself away from her and looked away. He remmberrd her before she agreed to be evil. She was fun and sweet. Now she was evil and conniving. He liked this side of her. But for years he wanted to know what'd it be like to be good. And when she became evil, he no longer cared for that dream. All he cared for was her. Her attractive beauty was all that mattered. That and their love.

He remmberred what he had said before about her. He told her that there was no such thing as evil love. He said it was simply lust. He now denied that. Without saying a word he shimmered away.

She turned on here heels and once again faced the witch. "Teel me witch, where is it!" she screamed, her whole heart and soul hating her for not telling her what she needed to know. Suddenly she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She quickly turned around to see Paige and Piper standing there.

"Oh look, it's Barbie and her sidekick. Ken's not here," she paused, taking a breath to mutter something, a darklighter's arrow appeared in her hand. "And if you're not careful, he might never be again."

"Arrow!" suddenly the arrow orbed away from Phoebe in a series of blue and white orbs. Before completely finishing it's way to the floor the orbs turned a dark blue and black, creating a confused face upon the two sisters.

"Perfect," hoebe said, walking over to the arrow, and then bending down to retrieve it.

"What the hell," Piper blurted out. The surprised look on Paige's face turned to one that of pain.

"You see," Phoebe began, circling the hunched over Piper, and now wounded Paige, "Paige those particular arrows are very, very and valuable. They have a type of trai, that if any type of whitelighter so much as touches them, it'll give the effect of being shot. Though you didn't touch it, your orbs did. And your orbs are linked to you, soooooo..."

"You bitch." Without warning, Phoebe kicked Piper in the stomach sending her sprawling across the floor.

"Watch your tongue. Or I might have to cut it out. You see Piper, you're in my grounds now. And I'm Queen. What I say is law." With a amirk on her face Phoebe continued to walk out of the room.

"Paige, can you orb us?" Piper asked, knowing Leo couldn't hear there call. She sincerely hoped so seeing as how she couldn't stay here forever.

"Oh, by the way, Pipe, you don't mind I call you Pipe do ya?" With a look of disgust Piper glared at her with all the hatred in her being. She quickly raised her hand to fireball her, sending Phoebe back to the ground.

"Very good, Piper," she says dusting herself off. Now let me try. Soon Phoebe blasts Piper on the leg, causing it to start bleeding. "Now if you don't stop I'll have to aim for your head. You see I've found out how I killed Cal Greene. My anger towards him turned me evil. And now I'm evil, so you can be just like him. I can also throw fireballs, and absorb any power that hits me. It's a great perk of being Queen of the Underworld."

"You've just got everything figured out haven't you?" mutters Paige.

"Basically. So, what do you know about the Anneau de Marissa?"

"Screw you," Paige says as she grabs Piper's hand and orbs to the Manor.


	3. Blanc à l'obscurité Potion

"Oh my God, Piper, Paige!" Leo scrambles to his feet to heal them. He sees Piper's wounded leg, and Paige's sweaty, comalike body, ad resumes to raise one hand above each of them.

He can tell each of them was hurt badly, but Paige almost died. He could tell that she was shot by a darklighter's arrow, but since it takes a lot longer for the poison to sink in and actually kill the whitelighter.

Unless, he thought. No, his mind said to him, it's forbidden. She wouldn't even go to that extent. Not just to get revenge on Paige.

"But the Phoebe I knew is gone," Leo said to himself. He had seen Phoebe evil before, and he can hardly bear to picture what extent she'll take this to. She would do anything to get what she wants.

With a gasp Piper bolted upright before looking around the room at Leo, realizing that he was still healing Paige. With an angry look on her face, Piper jumped up from the couch and preceeded to stand by Paige's side.

"You know, I just can't believe that Phoebe used the la mort douloureuse arrows. They were forbidden by both sides because they wounded both Darklighters and Whitelighters," Leo said angrily. Finally, he was done healng Paige, and she too jumped up with a gasp.

"What happened? I felt ... dead."

"That's because you almost were. Phoebe used the la mort douloureuse arrows. I was just telling Piper that they were banned on both sides because-"

"They wounded both Darklighters and Whitelighters, I know. I heard you." Without any warning Paige went up to the attic.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked suddenly. She wanted to know why Paige wasn't going to ask Leo how he knew about the arrows.

"I'm going to the Book of Shadows. She mentioned some sort of...something. It had to do with Marissa?" she said, turning around so her sister could hear her.

"Anneau de Marissa?" Leo said.

"Yeah, that's it. How'd you know?" Piper said.

"Well, I've only heard of it. But I can't see why Phoebe would need it. I 'm with Paige. Go check out the Book of Shadows." Leo said. The three of them proceeded to go to the attic and check out the book.

"Okay, I saw it here somewhere. Okay, here it is. Umm, Anneau de Marissa.

Anneau de Marissa

"A powerful good witch named Marissa fell in love with a demon and she concieved a child. When the child was born he had good powers, so the demon killed the child. To help out witches, Marissa created a ring. The ring is used to help witches know if they are pregnant. If the witch is pregnant it will glow bright red. Though if the witch is evil when she puts it on, her baby will recieve evil powers. If the witch is good when she puts it on, her baby will be destined to have good powers. If the witch is not pregnant the ring will do nothing."

"So basically, good mom good baby. Bad mom bad baby. That makes enough sense," said Piper. "Wait a minute. Phoebe's pregnant?"

"Proably," retorted Paige.

"Leo what are these extra pages doing here?" Piper pointed to extra pages which had suddenly appeared in the book. The pages contained titles such as How to Vaquish a Female Warlock and To Steal a Witch's Power. Leo looked at them for a moment, furrowing his brow, before beginning to speak.

"Well, you remember when Prue became a warlock don't you?" Leo questioned.

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, now Phoebe's a n evil witch, or female warlcok, but she's incredibly powerful. So if she changes the book changes. And...eventually you will, too. You'll most likely get upper level demon powers, though," he said, looking down at the book once more. For every second, it seemed another page was added. Suddenly there was a clapping noise, and the three, curious, turned around to see what it was.

"Bravo. Bravo. You know, I was wondering when you'd realize it. I mean I knew it the second I was with Cole. But it took you guys what, three days? And the eldest is supposed to be the wisest. Remind me to vanquish whoever said, with age comes wisdom," remarked Phoebe as she circled around them.

"Uh-huh," said Paige," So Pheebs. Um, you don't mind that I call you Pheebs do you?" The only response she got was Phoebe looking her square in the eye. "My uestion is. What's with the potion bottle behind yor back?"

"Oh," she said, drawing her hand out from behind her back. "What the-. How did that get there? Hmm," after seeing no response, she continued. "Weel, this little thing is something I got out of the Grimoire. You remember that don't you? It played a really important role in helping me decide who I wanted to be with. Weel, it's a nifty little thing, you see wht it does is-"

Suddenly Phoebe smashed the potion into Leo's back causing him to crumble to the floor. White orbs appeared around him, which then turned to black orbs. His hair became spiked, and his clothes canged from jeans and a t-shirt to balck tight leather. A Darklighter's bow appeared in his hand.

"Leo what's going on?" Piper questioned, though deep in her heart she already knew the answer. With no signs of emotion, Leo slowly walked over to Phoebe and shot a Darklighter'ss arrow at Paige. She however, was expecting something so she orbed before it could hit her.

"As you can tell, Leo's now a Darklighter. It's called the Blanc à l'obscurité Potion. Isn't this side of me grand!" With that she turned to look at Leo. He kissed her, not passionately, but jsut enough to let everybody else know he was no longer the Leo they knew.

"Ah-ah-ah. I'm married. Go for Piper. She should be searching for a new husband right about now."

Leo then walked over to the stunned Piper, and kissed her on the lips so passionately she could feel the evil build up inside her. She wanted to be somewhere else, anywhere else, but there. Suddenly, she blinked down to living room, without even thinking about it.

"Oh no," she siad to herself.

"Piper," Paige called.

Piper was going to blink herself back to the attic, but she refused. She walked herself up to the attic, surprising Paige.

"Piper, you're always in such a hurry. Why didn'y you just blink up here?" chickled Phoebe.

"I can have the damn powers of the source, but you are not going to turn me or my sister evil," growled Piper, balling her fists at her side. It took all the willpower she had to not throw an energy ball at Phoebe. She knew at this point she could.

"Awww, what about me, I'm your sister, too."

"You stopped being my sister, the second you tried to kill Paige."

"Well, then you're going to be an only child in a minute, because take a look." Piper turned around to see Piage. Her nails turning black, and her hair and clothes transforming jsut like Leo's did.

"Paige?"

"Don't worry, Piper. I have more willpower than you thought, Phoebe. You can change my appearance, but you can never change who I am inside."

"Well I can try!"

"Piper," Leo began," We can be together. You know what you have to do."

"And the transformation has begin," said Phoebe. With that Leo grabbed Phoebe and dark-orbed her to the Underworld.


	4. Zadar

"Cole, honey. I'm back," she said waiting for him to appear. "Did you miss me?"

Suddenly, he appeared in front of her with a glowing white ball. He threw it at her, and it seemed to disappear inside of her. Without hesitation she threw a rieball at him, vanquishing him.

Cole, get your damn ass down here!" When he didn't appear she flamed into his room, wher a table full of demons sat and stared at her.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped at one of them. They could sense her anger.

"Yes, honey," he replied, wondering what was so important, that he had to interrupt his meeting for.

"Did you not hear me just call for you? I could've been killed and you'd've found out after your stupid ass meeting was over.

"Honey, I would be able to tell if someone were trying to kill you. I have eyes everywhere."

"Well, did your eyes see someone just impersonate you, and throw an orb into me. It was one of those kinds that you put into Paige that one time. Umm, a-"

"A power broker?" asked oned deomn towards the head of the table.

"Yeah, actually. How did you know that?" questioned Phoebe, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Phoebe, it's their job to know what has happened involving me. And that really involved me," he said with a snort. "Anyways what makes you think it's a power broker?"

"Weel, how else can you explain this, after the very same thing hapens to me that I had seen in my premonition happening to that girl?" A few demons cleared their throat.

"Oh, what's the matter. I'm not making you uncomfortable talking about my Halliwell power am I?" she questioned.

"Actually yes. How do we know that you're not just pretending to be evil so thatyou can kill him?" he said standing up, and pointing to Cole.

"Zadar, sit down. You are out of line. She chose me over her family. " stated Cole, his face turning bright red.

"Well, if it wasn't a broker, how do you explain this?" suddenly she shot out her arm, at Zadar, and vanquished him with the power of acid generation.

"I'll check into it. Suddenly he closed his eyes, and the Power Broker tribe appeared.

"Take your power out of her," he commanded. The closest demon, looked at her for a moment, before taking the poer out of her. She glowed for a moment, before the ball of power returned to the broker. He was about to shimmer away, but Cole interrrupted.

"Who was stupid enough to impersonate me, and put this power into my wife?"

the group shifted uneasily. When nobody answered, Cole vanquished one of them.

He was about to vanquish the rest of them, when Phoebe interrrupted them.

"Cole, no. _One _of them did it. I can feel it," she took a glance at Cole's worried expression. "I can just somehow sense one of their resentment. Cole did you get that power from Raynor yet?" she questioned. Withotu hesitation he muttered something and the ball appeared into his hand which he then threw into Phoebe.

"Now that's a power," she said. She walked over to the front of the group and placed her hands over the first ones head. "Nothing." She repeated this until there was half of the tribe left. When she came to the one who did it, she turned to Cole and said," That's her."

"Her? Unless demons can get transplants, that's a him, Phoebe."

"No." Everybody turned to look at the demon. "She was right. Her." Suddenly the demon transformed into the Seer, with a mug smile on her face.

"Seer," Cole siged. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing? No pun intended."

"


	5. Nobody Tries to Kill My Husband

A sigh escaped from Phoebe's lips, as she shimmered out of the one person who understood her arms. It killed her not being able to tell Cole, but she couldn't get their hopes up until she was sure. Well at least not his hopes.

"Okay, witch," she said to Billie, "let's see where that ring is." She thought she could hear a slight no escape from her lips, but she didn't care.  
By the way," she whispered in Billie's ear, "This will hurt."

Phoebe began to raise her hands over Billie's head, causing Billie to slump down into a resting state. Phoebe then closed here eyes trying to concentrate on Billie.

When she was finished Phoebe removed her hands from Billie, who then looked up at Phoebe.

"Thank you," she said, her voice barely higher than a whisper.

"What?"

"I said thank you. You said it would hurt. And it didn't," she said lowering her eyes to the flor, after trying to meet hers.

"Oh, I didn't say physical pain. But there will be so much emotional pain, after I meet your sister. You'll blame yourself. You won't eat. You wont't sleep. You might even try to kill yourself. Here, let me just save you all the trouble. " With that she turned around and threw a fireball at her, causing her to go up in flames.

"Well that was easy," Phoebe said to herself.

With that, Phoebe shimmered to downtown LA. She knew ehre the ring was. It was a t a store called the Wiccan Box. What a lame name, she thought to herself. She made a pair of sunglasses appear in her hand, as she put them on her face and walked into the store.

She walked into the store causing the bell to ring, before looknig around. She saw nothing but one woman at the cash register. She had long drk hair, and beared a striking resemblance to Billie. You couldell she was around eight months pregnant, too. She could read on her name tag that her name was Christie.

"Um, I need some help, and I need it fast. There's a demon after me. And I really need some ingredients as soon as possible. Um, I need some wartroot, and an athame. Can you get me some? I'll pay you back as soon as I can, just please hurry!" Phoebe said, in the most panicked voice.

Suddenly Christie, in the lowest possible voice asked, "This demon. It's not Belthazor is it?"

Phoebee just stood there acting stuned. "Yeah, how di you know?"

Suddenly Christie burst into sobs. "He killed my parents. I hate that bastard. He was born evil, and he will die evil. I tried to kil him, but I'm not powerful enough. My sister and I were going to try something but -" he voice trailed off," I haven't heard from her in days. I'm afraid he got her. I just pray someone gets revenge on that poor beast, and I'll be there to congratulate whoever vanquishes his sorry ass to the wasteland."

With no emotion in her voice, Phoebe drew the girl close to herself and said, "I know where your sister is."

"You do? Oh, my God. Is she allright? I've been worried sick about her! Please tell me!"

"She in a better place now. Don't worry about it," Phoebe paused before turning back around to face the witch," By the way. Nobody tries to kill my husband without consequeces," with these words said, Phoebe made an athame appear in her hand then stabbed Christie in the belly. Blood poured out from all around her, as she crumbled to the floor, her face twisted in terror.

"Bye bye baby," Phoebe said, reaching down taking a ring off of the young witch's finger. The band was made halfway designed with flowers, and tehe other half with snakes. The stone in the ring was pure white, and extremely noticeable. Phoebe slid the ring onto her finger waiting for something to happen.

When nothing happened, Phoebe's face turned as white as the stone, before she dropped to the floor sobbing. "The feeling of loss you're feeling right now, is what I'm feeling," she remarked to Christie. She stopped herself from getting hysterical, by forming a high-voltage enrgy ball in one hand, and a fireball in another. "Bye bye mommy," Phoebe waved to Chirstie, as she threw the energy balls at her.

As she walked out of the store, suddenly a bright red light lit the room. Phoebe had to shield her eyes, but it didbn't matter. She looked down at the stone to see it sending off multiple waves of red light which connected into her stomach. Her body seemed to absorb the light, as the brightness from the ring faded.

"I'm pregnant," Phoebe said to herself, as she walked out of the store.

"I'M PREGNANT!" she screamed, as she shimmered down to tell Cole.


End file.
